There has been a considerable effort in recent years to produce food products which simulate natural meat. Such products must have a textured structure which resembles the fibrous texture of natural products, such as animal meat, seafood and poultry. This texture has been sought in several ways. Protein fibers have been obtained by extruding an alkaline protein dispersion through a spinneret into an acid bath where the protein coagulates in the form of a tow of individual monofilaments. This tow can subsequently be used in the formation of simulated meat products. This technique has the disadvantages of requiring chemical treatment of the protein and its attendant complex equipment including apparatus for washing the fibers to remove the treating chemicals. Other techniques have also been suggested in the prior art for heating aqueous protein mixtures and extruding them into liquids or gases to form protein filaments. While filamentary products are achieved, the overall results do not closely resemble the fibrous structure of natural meat.